Finally Together
by Chibi-Lina
Summary: AAMRN, I'm very bad at summeries, but if you like mush, read on!


Finally Together  
  
by: Chibi-Lina  
  
Notes: I don't own pokémon, I haven't written a pokémon fanfic in four years, so just gimmie an itty bitty break. I'm in a really mushy mood so I wrote this songfic taking place at the last episode of jhoto champions since it pissed me off how Ash, Misty, and brock split up and left. so I decided to finish The Jhoto Championships my own way, and having Master quest not exist (honestly they coulda perfectly ended pokémon here but nooooo (oh come on, everyone misses team twerp))  
  
Quote of the moment:  
  
You were my first love, You were my only love, If we die and are reborn We'll find each other and fall in love again  
  
- Sailor Moon -  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock and now ran their seperate ways to seperate towns. Ash ran as fast as he could down the Pallet town trail until he couldn't anymore. He stopped as he was gasping for air, Pikachu just sitting down catching his breath too. 'No.... It can't end like this... I still didn't tell Misty... I promised myself I won't leave until she knows... God I'm such an idiot...' were some of Ash's thoughts. he found a large rock and sat on it while recovering from that speed of running. He wanted to reach for his hat to re-arrange it but then he realized he gave that to Misty. He sighed and looked atthe hankerchief in his hand that she has given him. He noticed a note sticking out. He slid it out and it read  
  
Ash, I guess our time together is finally over. I was just thinking about everything that has happened over the past three years... so many changes has happened, and thus I noticed a few things about me too, Ash... I never had the nerve to tell you this before, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me. Ash Ketchum... I'm in love with you. I hope you reach the goal you have wanted your whole life, don't let anything come in the way of it. and finally, when worse comes to worst, there will always be a light that will shine through the day.  
  
Love always, Misty Waterflower  
  
We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Misty stopped in the middle of the Cerullean city trail, she crouched down and started crying, she was grasping onto Ash's Leauge hat like someone was going to take it from her. She took the cap and put it on her head ad she quietly mumbled "I'm such an idiot... and a coward..." She was circing and area of the path with her finger while stuck in her own thoughs. Once in a while huge drops of tears would drip down her face and onto the ground.  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
Ash decidedly stood up. He decided it's not going to end like this. He started running through the bushes to cut through and make a shortcut towards Cerullean. Pikachu was just right behind him, trying his best to catch up. The wind blew freely though Ash's hair now that he didn't have his hat anymore. He didn't want to stop running until he found Misty.  
  
Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you  
  
Misty did a long sigh. She stood up and was ready to head towards back home. But she an odd feeling come over her. As if she should stop. She couldn't help it but she had a feeling that she should stay there for a bit. It wasn't normally like her to do something like this, but she just stood there and waited for something, someone, anyone... Ash...  
  
We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming how our dreams could come true,  
  
Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Ash kept running, He knew he was almost there. He was almost able to to see the other route, he had all sorts of scratches on his arm from all the branches he ran through. He didn't want to stop. He didn't care. He just wanted Misty with him.  
  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you  
  
Misty decided to stay where she was, pretending to check over all the things she had in her backpack, and now Ash's old pokemon leauge hat was turned to the side on her head. She then heard some rustling in the bushes, Misty looked over to where the rustling came from, and she saw Ash fall onto his knees. "Ash! what are you doing here?" "Misty... I couldn't leave without telling you something..." "What is it Ash?"  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's going to tear us apart Ash took a deep breath "Misty... I'm... in love with you. I have been for the longest time. I always wanted to tell you it's just that everytme I tried to I..." Ash got cut off by Misty who was now kissing him. About after a minute, they let go. Misty hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her. She let out a sigh of releif. The one thing she always wished for, she wrote about in her journal, finally came true. And life is a road and I want to going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you "What's going to happen now Ash?" asked Misty. "Well... how about I come to Cerullean city with you and figure it out?" Misty had a smile on her face and she playfully tackeled down Ash. "I would love it." So then the couple got up, and together walked towards Cerullean city. And life is a road and I want to going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you  
  
Yeeey! Hope ya liked it ^_^. Chibi-Lina 


End file.
